


冠冕

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: Victor开始了自己在霍格沃茨的读书生涯，赫普是他从小到大的好友，对方的哥哥总是那么光辉万丈，但他似乎了然到了什么其他的东西。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	冠冕

**Author's Note:**

> 傲罗78x傲罗丹

**《冠冕》**

第一次见到并非是活动在报纸或照片上的丹帝时Victor十一岁，那是他来到霍格沃茨的第一年。晚宴上这位闪闪发光的傲罗先生安安静静地坐在教师席的一边。身为校长的马士德看向自己这个得意弟子时从不吝啬眼中流露出的骄傲神色，他给大家介绍丹帝的卓越、天赋与那些格兰芬多的英勇无畏，尽管那些对于每个伽勒尔的小孩子来讲早就耳熟能详了。但当校长提起学生时代的丹帝时，大家难免还是被勾起了兴趣。最后他感慨道十分难得，丹帝愿意在闲暇时来学校给大家开开小灶什么的。

拥有着如同巨龙的眼眸一般的紫发男人看着强大又亲和，他接着自己恩师的话，举起了盛满南瓜汁的金杯站起身，笑着对大家致辞，敬霍格沃茨，敬我们的伽勒尔。

Victor是从小地方来的，不是很亲人，甚至有点格格不入。所幸和他一道而来的还有同他一起长大的赫普，这才使他不会落了单。至于赫普，他是丹帝的亲弟弟。

赫普长得酷似他兄长，他们有着相似的眉眼，同样少见的发色，甚至连想做的事情也都带着一样的色彩。

你以后想做什么Victor？我想成为和我大哥一样的傲罗！

这是赫普从小最爱说的话。Victor的确也是想成为傲罗的，并不是因为赫普，也更不会是因为丹帝。虽然他知晓丹帝的传奇总是会吸引着无数年轻的小巫师对这个职业心怀梦想。但年轻的孩子总是怀揣着热情的不是吗，他们有着如火的梦。

属于他们的霍格沃茨学生生涯就这样平静地开始了，他与赫普，还有同样来自化朗镇的Gloria组成了新的小团队。三人时常聚在一起，从滚着灰色浪花的黑湖到天文塔的塔顶，他们在霍格沃茨交叠错乱的楼梯里从这端跑到那端。他们一起趴在公共休息室里温暖的垫子上学习，壁炉里的火焰吞噬着干燥的圆木发出噼里啪啦的声响。也会一起度过周末闲暇的午后，雨后的伽勒尔总会弥漫着潮湿却也是新生的味道。

他们是在很努力地一起好好长大。

赫普时常会被大多经历过丹帝学生时代的教授与非人生物说起他和他大哥当年的相像，他那时也会和索妮亚，和奇巴纳——是的，他们总是会在一起。一起在这个城堡里读书、生活，也会争执、冲突，发生口角。却是十分招人喜欢的三个孩子。

是这样的。赫普总会这么说，你们知道的，我大哥那人他不认路的。

木兰奶奶便会咯咯咯的乐，讲这方面你的确是比他要强些。

不久前才退休下来的木兰教授最后选择定居在了霍格莫德。时常会应约来学校替外出考察的孙女代课。她的办公室一直被置办在那里直到传给了索妮亚，玻璃花房里的花也开得一年比一年更好。赫普是她看着长大的孩子，总会被她频繁地喊去喝茶，被塞一把从蜂蜜公爵糖果店里带来的正热卖的甜食在口袋里，不过那总是会进了一同而来的Gloria肚子里，而Victor只会抱着一摞羊皮纸让老人家划划重点开小灶。

赫普是最崇拜他大哥的，木兰教授被问到最多的永远是丹帝学生时代的往事。比如属于格兰芬多的魁地奇杯，也比如那些即使是丹帝也会头痛非常的各种乱七八糟的考试，还有他们最后一年里关于未来的选择。也总少不了奇巴纳。每每谈此，木兰教授都会露出苦恼又愉快的表情。

他们总是会惹出些乱子，很有天赋，但是真的，他们两个太活跃了。

索尼娅在的时候会在一旁安静地听，然后冷不丁地发表自己的看法。

活跃？他们那可不只是活跃了。

但再多的故事通过旁人口中的只言片语他们也无法得知了。

傲罗的工作很忙，丹帝鲜少能抽出时间跑来学校给他们授课。但不会错的是，但凡丹帝能够抽出时间，那么他的教室永远是异常火爆。

Victor喜欢站在教室最后面，他的发小同他站在一起，总是目光灼灼地盯着在最前面的，他的兄长。丹帝是非常平易近人也并不无趣的成年人，还在读书中的小巫师们是极喜欢他的。有时遇上饭点，丹帝便会留下来，极为平常地坐在格兰芬多的长桌旁和他们共享一顿丰盛的午餐，或是晚餐。

赫普会盯着他的哥哥，少见的语气中会带出不满。

大哥，你自己的时候真的会好好吃饭吗？

丹帝金色的眼睛就会亮起来，和他讲怎么会，奇巴纳会给我带很多东西的。

又是奇巴纳。

奇巴纳是谁？

Gloria诧然，疑惑地问他，居然不知道奇巴纳吗？就是，就是那个和丹帝先生形影不离的奇巴纳先生啊。

他便会有些隐约的，模糊的印象。是小时候看到的，也是从校长口里，木兰教授的笑声里听到的，或是索妮亚无奈的调侃里意识到的。更是从他们仿佛能窥见他们学生时代的影子中，风华正茂才华横溢的少年们穿梭在古老的城堡与小巷里的。

你会看到他的。他去东边的大陆交流御龙的方法，很快就会回来。

丹帝眨眨眼睛，十分友善地对他这么说道。

好，我会期待。Victor平静地回应。

你也会喜欢他的。丹帝如此讲。

几个月后，在他们第一学年的尾声，他终于如愿见到了奇巴纳。

那是个高大帅气的男人，有着黝黑的皮肤，蓝绿色的一双眼睛好看极了，像伽勒尔雨后的晴空，也像化朗镇的桥下流淌而过的溪水。有时那双好看的眼睛会微微地眯起来，又危险得如同恶龙。

危险。

是的，危险。这是Victor对这个男人留下的最初的印象。但奇巴纳又是友善的，他通常会暇意地站在丹帝的一旁，经受着那些来自小巫师们饱含热情的目光洗礼。每当Victor与赫普从他们的眼皮底下走过时奇巴纳都会笑起来对他们悄悄地招手，露出两颗犬齿。

他们总是形影不离。Gloria一次在饭桌上提起，她说我想我大概明白为什么那么多人都说过赫普和他哥哥相像了。你看，连这方面他们兄弟俩都是一样的。

她自然指他和赫普的这段从小到大的感情与那两个成年巫师间亲密关系的共通性。

他们当年一开始的时候可并没有那么好喔？

突然出现的索妮亚把书本放在Gloria的头上一瞬便又拿走了，Gloria哎呦了一声摸了摸自己的头发。女巫师话语里带着的些许嫌弃和埋怨终究还是被她的笑意一带而过了。一同而来的露璃娜听闻也发出了咯咯咯的笑声。

似乎那两个男人的话题总会给人带来很多的欢乐，Victor留意到每个人——是的，真的是每个人，说起他们来永远是带着欢快的语调。

大哥他们当年关系不好吗？

赫普盘子里的南瓜派已经被戳得软烂，比起自己兄长的故事显然晚餐对他并没有什么吸引力了。

哈。与其说不好，不如说一开始竞争关系吧？索妮亚耸耸肩，拉着露璃娜在他们身边坐了下来。

你还记得吗？索妮亚扭过头这样问自己的闺蜜。小时候。他俩可并没有像现在这么的——如胶似漆？

这可不是形容两个大男人的词吧？Victor心里暗暗腹诽。

露璃娜头发里挑染的浅蓝色发丝蓝得像最纯粹无暇的海，也是盛放的雏菊花。却又是最吸引人的。大明星往这里一坐就足以抓走整个礼堂里全部的注目。在询问过对方是否还会食用并得到否定答复后她随意地叉过Gloria盘中切成一块块的司康饼，并不在意他人的眼光。

是。并不是针锋相对，但奇巴纳好强，在小时候总会在意更多。

现在不在意了吗？明明每年还要和丹帝决斗的吧。

索妮亚和露璃娜两个好友一唱一和起来，听得三个小孩儿目瞪口呆。

哇，要……决斗的吗？明明丹帝先生和奇巴纳先生好得不得了。感觉略受冲击的Gloria试探性地询问。

不知道吗？奇巴纳可不觉得有什么，他甚至每年还要拍下来。

两个人言之凿凿，分明就是不管自己的老友们会不会在孩子眼中风评被害。

一群人就这样嘻嘻哈哈地吃完了回家前的最后一顿霍格沃茨的晚餐。

席间旁听的Victor并未发言，他想他是羡慕这样的感情的。

隔天，他们踏上了返程的列车。

之后的几年和最初相比并没什么不同，除了需要选修的课程越来越多，课程难度也一年比一年的让人头痛非常。他依旧是和赫普以及Gloria作伴在霍格沃茨普普通通地过日子，学习那些为了成为优秀的巫师所必备的技能。陆续又认识了并不好交往的彼特和最开始误会颇深的玛俐，几个人常会因为发生争执被教授们请去喝茶，属于各自学院的宝石就会少上那么几颗。但相处下来总归是可以被他们写在寄回化朗镇的信上的“还不错的朋友”。

丹帝依旧会在工作并不忙碌时来霍格沃茨给大家授课，也会去索妮亚的玻璃花房里帮她料理花圃。奇巴纳在多数情况下会和他一道而行，作为课堂上演示的搭档，也是花房里铲土浇水施肥的那一个。但私下里高大的黑皮肤男人却会偷偷和他们小声的讲，我怕他又不小心幻影移形到不对的地方。

啊，那把他找回来……就难多了。

奇巴纳好心没有和几个孩子科普他们崇拜的那位足以被称之为传奇的傲罗先生有多少次迷失在伽勒尔人烟罕至的地方，让一整个办公室的人急得抓耳挠腮。

多年来的相处里他们已经很熟悉了，不是当年会磕磕巴巴脸红害羞的模样。Gloria会拉着奇巴纳合影，Victor也会私下里和丹帝咨询毕业后的人生。从他们三年级开始被允许前往霍格莫德开始，两个哥哥般的男人就会找空闲的周末请他们去喝黄油啤酒。

这我太有经验了。奇巴纳总是这么说。学校的伙食不错归不错，但出来换换口味还是必要的。

在饮食上丹帝往往没什么发言权，他便只会看着他们安静地笑，和他平日示人的感觉有些微微的不一样。有时不需要外出考察或者批阅论文试卷的索妮亚也会选择跟他们一起出来喝一杯，她同样会拒绝丹帝偶尔突发奇想的尝试。紫发的男人就会温和又为难的笑，他是最节制的那一个，可能因为他也总是最后负责买单的那一个。奇巴纳看着他放到桌子上的金加隆便会开他的玩笑，讲老大今天又请客吗。

严格意义上他们在工作里算上下级的关系，但除去某些情况下那些可爱的调侃约等于没有。

他们通常会在霍格莫德镇就与三个孩子分开，两个身披斗篷的男巫会注视着他们跟着学生的队伍返回城堡。Victor也会回头看他们，直到两人在他们眼中小得如同天上的星辰。然后咻的一下，就只会看到幻影移形后留下的细碎光点。

一切的变故都发生在第七年，霍格沃兹再一次负责承办了三强争霸赛。他们迎接并款待了来自另外两个大陆的朋友，然后一个个自告奋勇地把名字扔进了燃烧着蓝色火焰的火焰杯里。

那一年丹帝成了霍格沃茨的常客，这引起了绝大多数学生的热议。三强争霸赛的确是非常危险的，但这似乎也犯不上傲罗的头头三天两头地就往学校跑。

赫普私下问过他的兄长，但是十分罕见地他大哥并不愿向他多说什么。

总有种不好的感觉。Gloria曾小心翼翼地向他提起过这点，Victor对她摇了摇头，却不否认他自己也有相似的预感。

他留意到丹帝的目光时常会落到前来视察的魔法部部长身上，那是在他看来对于丹帝来讲极为少见的眼神，沉静严肃，好像藏着窥不见的乌云暴雨。

Victor单独找过丹帝。那双金黄色的眼睛在他面前又会重新跃动起那种他熟悉的光芒，温暖而有力。这个他也可以喊一声大哥的男人总会劝慰地告诉他什么都不要想，一切都会有他。

大人有时候是会这样的。他们什么也不愿意和你说。Victor并不意外，只是继续按部就班地过好自己的生活，比如沉默地把写好自己名字的白纸扔进了蓝色的火焰里。赫普在他身边对他竖起了大拇指，然后转身同样把自己的名字也扔了进去。

赫普总会和他讨论火焰杯最后的选择，毕竟扔进去名字的人太多了。Gloria会在一旁笑着发言，做都做了，现在需要的只是听天命罢了。赫普不置可否，但却总会叹几声气。

Victor想他大概压力很大。

决定勇士的那一夜出了点岔子，在火焰吐出冒着火星的属于霍格沃茨的纸条后又多附赠了个名额给他们，被选择了的赫普与Victor两个人站在礼堂里面面相觑。

被喊走后就只不过是换了一个地方继续接受目光的洗礼。在礼堂后方等待着的一群巫师们沉默又欲言又止地看着这两个小巫师，像是要把他俩盯出两个洞。

火焰杯的选择一旦做出就无法中断。马士德抓了抓自己的胡子，对自己的得意门生眨了眨眼，言下之意便是虽然这事儿过于古怪了，但他们也没有办法只能上。

丹帝并未发言，他的身体紧绷着，金黄色的眼睛在昏暗的空间里好像更亮了。黑暗里好像有人轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，Victor想那应该是奇巴纳。只有他会站在丹帝身边的那个位置，仅仅一些肢体的触碰就能让丹帝好像悄悄安下了心。

我知道。丹帝点点头，然后走到他们身前。

紧接着他就笑了，说好好干，你们的安全由我们来保障。

那可真是太叫人安心了。

那一年的伽勒尔不似往年那般多雨，大好的晴天总是特别多，像是老天都在期待他们这场盛大的比赛。

而他们知道的是确有古怪。古怪之处并不限于他们的校园生活，上到魔法部出台的新制度，下到他们毕业生就业的新政策。

丹帝又忙了起来，但是相对的奇巴纳留在霍格沃茨的时间却是比往年多了太多。许是因为过于强大，平时就不常动用他这柄利刃的傲罗处从那几头龙运到霍格沃茨来后就委以重任给他，第一场比赛结束了他也就索性留了下来看看当年他们那代并未赶上的盛大比赛。

我留下来丹帝也会更放心吧。

高大的男人裹在纯黑色的长袍里显得压迫感极强，索妮亚坐在他旁边点点头，倒是并不否认这个话。纵使是午后的黑湖，从湖面上划过的冷风也让人瑟瑟发抖。她裹紧了身上厚实的长袍，膝盖上堆满的是给孩子们待会儿出水后使用的毛毯。

赫普和Victor倒是都争气得很，不论是第一场对抗龙还是第二场面对水妖的挑战都完成的极为出色。甚至奇巴纳都骄傲起来，他挺起胸膛看着正把孩子们裹成球的索妮亚，满意地夸赞道，看看，这就是我们教出来的孩子。

索妮亚没忍心出声提醒他你又不是他们老师也不是他们大哥。

Victor裹着厚厚的毛毯小口喝着暖洋洋的姜茶，眼睛里还蒙着层水珠。他甚至还看不清人脸上具体的五官，就看见远远走来了一个人。

人群纷纷为那人让开了路，奇巴纳和索妮亚也不由得噤声。大家部长部长的叫着，直到那个肚子有点臃肿的中年男人走到他们的跟前。

Victor也跟着大家一起喊，部长。

洛兹部长笑得眯起了眼，想必对他们的成绩满意得很。他们的成绩不仅代表着自己，也代表了霍格沃茨，更是伽勒尔的脸面。

丹帝走在洛兹部长身边笑得很温和，他这次有些姗姗来迟了，本来说好他一定会来看他们比赛的。赫普并不带低落情绪与怒意地开了个玩笑抱怨了自己兄长一句，然后收获了男人一个温暖也强有力的拥抱。赫普笑着推开拒绝，讲大哥你的胡子很扎啦。

大家便一起哄笑起来。这是Victor第一次在这么近的距离看到这个在伽勒尔举足轻重的男人。其实是很平常的一个男人，笑起来有些和蔼，但却让他隐隐感到十分不安。

之后他们安度了一段日子，过于安逸也平和，甚至让他都快忘了他曾经感到的那些古怪与不安。直到最后一场比赛的哨声吹响。

丹帝平静地告诉他们如何使用魔杖发射弃权与求救讯号，并罕见地、欲言又止地劝诫他们如果真的发生了什么事一定不要冲动行事，要记得喊大人来——

其实他们马上就要毕业了，和成年人也没什么区别，少的可能只有那一纸毕业证书。

赫普长得已经很高了，他早就不用抬着头仰望他的兄长。但显然他哥哥依旧还是会把他视作自己需要庇护在自己羽翼下的孩子，也包括Victor。

第三场比赛是穿越迷宫，那天是伽勒尔再常见不过的阴雨天。气温有点冷，Victor的袍子下套着他妈妈匆匆从化朗镇送来的手织毛衣与护腿，口袋里塞满了可以补充热量的巧克力和糖果。

我们可不是去野餐的。

Gloria笑了起来，却并没有收走她刚刚塞进去的巧克力夹心糖。

天气阴冷，让人不安。太黑了，像是历史书上描绘过的闇夜。

Victor想，像是要有不好的事发生。他最后回头看了一眼丹帝，他站在洛兹部长的身边目光里饱含着鼓励，也正看向他们。

而他身边的赫普不动声色地扯了扯他的手指，像是无声的安慰。

老兄，现在是你压力太大了吧。

Victor猜对方可能是想要说这个。

最后他们把魔杖收进了宽大的袖口里，迷宫的入口在他们进入后就紧紧的关上。一通阻绝的还有外面震耳欲聋的欢呼声——

再次清醒过来见到阳光已经是三天后了。

Victor睁开眼，是霍格沃茨熟悉的医疗翼。

索妮亚和Gloria坐在他身边小憩，有极好的光通过巨大的窗悄悄倾泻了进来。

他轻轻动了动手指，惊醒了身旁浅眠的人。索妮亚托住靠在自己身边的Gloria，然后凑近轻声地问他，有哪里不舒服吗？

嗓子里发不出声音，火辣辣得像火焰杯里不灭的焰火。Victor摇头，脑子里也乱哄哄的。

有一闪而过的雷电，高耸入云的塔顶，可怕的未知生物庞大得如同可以一口吞掉整个伽勒尔的恶龙盘踞在天空上。

然后是洛兹部长那番语重心长的能源末日论，以及犹如划破闇夜的长剑一般锋利而来的丹帝。

“部长，不要继续下去了。”

Victor猛然起身，他说不出话，磕磕巴巴地吐出连句子都连不起来的词语。

“……赫普，闇夜……丹帝，他……”

索妮亚好心为他递过了水，拥有着珊瑚色卷发的女巫她纤长的睫毛少见的垂了下来，像蝴蝶亲吻花蕊时低下身姿时的蝶翼。

结束了。她平静地说，一边不动声色地为他掖好被子。

Victor呆住在那里，他无法很好的理解这个词语背后的意思。

索妮亚抬手揉了揉他毛躁的头发，忍不住笑了。

“大英雄。什么都不记得了吗？”

他便好像又记起了什么。

庞大身躯的无极汰那不受控地释放着火焰与能量，叫嚣着，咆哮着，暴怒着。丹帝的魔杖顶端闪出一道又一道奇异的光，最后是银色的守护神。那是一只有着极美羽翼的凯尔特红龙，它向他们伸展开了翅膀——

“然后我好像……制服了那个……”

“无极汰那。”

看出他可能睡得脑子都断了片，索妮亚善意地出声提醒了他名字。

Victor迟疑地点了点头。

索妮亚便温柔地对他笑了，“别多想了。赫普比你早一天就醒了……”她的一双手放在纯白色的被子上，指甲上涂着的绿松石颜色的甲油显得尤为新鲜也活泼。“至于丹帝嘛，有人陪着他的。”

“奇巴纳先生吗？”

她笑着点头，无声赞同了他的猜测。

Victor长叹了一口气，重重地靠在了垫在背后的枕头上。他恍惚记得同样乘龙而来的奇巴纳，那个高大的男人带着在他看来少见的阴冷气息，在他前面几米处小心地俯下了身，去试探丹帝的呼吸声，最后把头抵在了他的胸口。

恍惚里也就是那时候，他自己彻底地失去了意识。

他几乎想起了当时发生的一切。Victor抬手替在身边熟睡的Gloria拾起垂下的碎发推到耳后，他突然无比庆幸赫普和他没有怂恿女孩子把她的名字也扔进了火焰杯里。

“不过也并不是没有好事。”可能是他的脸过于苦大仇深，索妮亚从膝盖上的挎包里取出了一件密封好的文件袋，“露璃娜让我带来的。他们傲罗处一致认为你已经完全具备了成为一名优秀战士的素质，所以嘛——”

Victor舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇，等着她继续说下去。

“你被录取了。高兴吗？”索尼娅戳了戳了他的脸，“怎么不笑笑啊。可是已经连续有三年他们一个人都没招了……哎你从小就是太沉默。”

怎么会不高兴？但有更要命的是需要他挂心才对。

已经醒来的Gloria趴在他的床边眨了眨眼睛，小声问他，你在担心丹帝先生吗？

索妮亚噤声，是一段诡异的沉默。

“总要给他们俩留一些私人的空间。”女巫师翘起腿，漂亮的绿松石色的眼睛无端地望向了窗外，“我想这是个好机会。”

Victor看着她，索妮亚暧昧不明的话语让他确认了曾经隐隐的想法。

窗外传来知更鸟叽叽喳喳的鸣叫，大好的晴天总是拥有着过分灿烂的光。Gloria弯起了眼，又塞了一把糖在他手里。

拿着Offer跑到魔法部报道那天Victor起了个大早，他想赶在最早来，或许还能和丹帝说上话。

却没想到他其实是到的最晚的那个。

露璃娜不满地揉捏他的脸，抱怨着小伙子第一天上班你就来得太晚了。彩豆好心地把自己的能量棒分了一半给他，娇小的女孩儿善意地问他是不是没来得及吃早饭。亚洛则是端来了暖洋洋的花草茶招呼他坐下喝，还一并提供了毛茸茸的钥匙扣挂件。男人害羞地介绍，这是他家养的小羊今年刚取下来的毛做出来的手工艺品，不对外出售的。不善言辞的欧尼奥送给了他面具的缩小版复制品，只简单问了声好就回去属于他自己的小空间了。玛瓜的见面礼是酷炫的护目镜——麻瓜世界的动画里这是主人公的标配。他如是说。

年长的两位傲罗没有过多参与他们的寒暄，美蓉笑着送给他一套训练计划，卡芜交给他的却是一摞厚重的书。这实在让Victor吃不消。

露璃娜好心地给他指了个位子，让他可以把手上抱满的东西找到一个地方放下再回来接受他们的爱意。Victor无意地瞟了眼身侧的人，彼特不满地瞪着他，而玛俐平静地看着他，甚至想努力扯出一丝笑。

这毕竟是太难得了。露璃娜这么讲。这可是一下子来了仨啊。我们都多少年没招新了。

漂亮的女巫指出这一问题，然后得到卡芜的赞同。他负责每年招新面试的制订，怕不是最心累的那一个。

剩下的大家也都随声附和。波普菈奶奶退休，聂梓潇洒的辞职不干让他们办公室一下子少了两个强大助力。还好今年招生远超预期，才使可用人手再次达到饱和。

Victor藏在垒起来有他一人高的文件与书本后面偷偷咬着能量棒喝着茶，暗暗盯着自己的同事们抱怨部门的不景气。

他想见丹帝和奇巴纳，但那俩人一直没出现。Victor咽下了口里的东西，试探性地站起来开口——“那，丹帝先生和奇巴纳先生今天不在吗？”

他起身带起的木椅发出咯吱咯吱的声响。该换了。他内心平静地做出这个决定。然后眨巴着眼睛看着眼前人一起看向他并陷入沉默。

直到挂着知更鸟铃铛的门牌发出好听的声响，那个高大的男人推门而入。

“抱歉抱歉我迟到了，丹帝他——”奇巴纳意识到了房间内的沉默以及某人强有力的目光注视，“唔原来是今天入职吗？你这么看我做什么啊。”

“只……只有奇巴纳先生吗？”

有人偷偷拽了拽他的衣角，玛俐仰起头小声地提示他，“你不知道吗？丹帝先生已经不在傲罗部了。”

Victor睁大了眼睛。再次看向了奇巴纳。

像是了解他意有所指，奇巴纳合上门赶走了之前聚众抱怨的同事们，然后走到了他身边坐下。

“丹帝的确不再做傲罗了。”奇巴纳坦诚这一点，“他已经在这个位子上为伽勒尔奋战太多年了不是吗？”

“……”他自然不会否认对方的这句话，“但他太适合这个工作了。”Victor指出。

“是吗？”奇巴纳咧嘴笑了一下，用着不容置疑的反问句，露出了两颗犬齿。“我认识他太久了。他并没有那么开心。他本来不想说，但大家眼睛又不是瞎的。”

奇巴纳重重地用勾起的食指指节敲了敲隔壁桌子上摊开的报纸，正专心填写入职表格的玛俐被吓了一跳。

Victor向那里看去，是丹帝在教育部下成立独立小组的报道。上面指出前傲罗处主任丹帝先生顺利在宫门市开设与霍格沃茨魔法学校有合作的高年级课程，让大家认识了另一面的这位伽勒尔传奇。照片里的丹帝看起来十分的自然，更接近他们私下相处时的模样，与他往日里公开示人的样子相比放开多了。

他明白奇巴纳的意思。丹帝的确是去做那些更适合他，也更开心的事情了……Victor便笑了起来，引来了身边人的侧目。

奇巴纳站起身拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过也还是要感谢你，如果不是有你当时的优异表现，可能部里也不会这么痛快放人吧……加油干啊，我们的新传奇。”

男人依旧不忘在最后调侃他一番，最后向他发出邀请。

既然这么想见丹帝，那么等他忙完这一阵来看他吧。

见面的地点他没想到是在宫门市的一家普通的麻瓜餐厅里，他们到的时候丹帝应该已经等了有一阵子了。

他穿着麻瓜们的简易服装坐在餐厅里的一角，从前会披散下来的头发被他高高地扎在脑后。如果不是男人抬起头主动向他们打招呼，Victor想他自己一时半会儿是肯定认不出的。

奇巴纳在丹帝身边坐下，自然而然地取过已经填写得差不多的菜单递给了他。Victor并不惊讶地发现那上面有一半都是自己爱吃的东西，他礼貌地摇头谢绝了奇巴纳示意他再选几个的建议。但收回手后的奇巴纳自己却是在好几道菜品上画上了大大的叉。

这个过于黑暗料理，那个不符合时令，仰望星空派这种万恶之源你也打算尝试吗？

奇巴纳嘴里念念有词，而丹帝并不打算阻止他。Victor的掌心贴在倒了冰柠檬水而起了一层水珠的玻璃杯上，安静地看着眼前的两个人。像是又回到了他还在霍格沃茨时被他们喊出来改善伙食的日子，他轻轻地笑了几下。这引来了那两人投过来的茫然目光。

“我想吃这个，培根千层面。”Victor把菜单上的图片指给他们看，连语气都欢愉了起来。

他们愉快地享用了晚餐，席间Victor礼貌地没有提起丹帝的工作也没有问起俩人的关系。只一同聊了聊当年丹帝最喜欢的那几个学生的现状，以及他是否已经适应了傲罗的工作。分别的时候宫门市的街道落起了小雨。奇巴纳撑起了伞，把丹帝和他罩在了一起。

“要不要送你？”丹帝好意地询问，然后得到了奇巴纳和Victor一致的反对意见。

“他都已经开始工作了，别当他还是几年前的小孩子——他制服黑巫师的动作可比你狠多了。”

奇巴纳无奈地转了转手中的伞柄，丹帝不由自主地跟着他的动作笑起来。金色的眼睛里是无边的暖意，他看向Victor，伸手扫去他左肩上的灰尘，动了动嘴唇。

“那以后就交给你了。”语气像极了很多年前Victor第一次见到丹帝时他举起金杯道出的为了伽勒尔。这话过于严肃正经，说完丹帝自己都觉得不合时宜就又笑了起来。“总而言之就是，为你能够为自己的理想奋斗而感到由衷的高兴。”

奇巴纳也笑着看他，与他的高大相比丹帝看起来小多了。退去巫师长袍的两个男人站在宫门市落雨的街道上和常人无异，不像被万人追捧时的那般光芒万丈，也不像手持魔杖时的那般凌厉逼人。只不过就是两个温和的兄长那样，希望他更好罢了。

Victor和两个人拥抱，对丹帝说了些祝福的话以及什么我也会常来看你，然后接近于叹息般地和奇巴纳道明天见。

奇巴纳挑起了眉，“别以为我不知道你在想什么。少往乱七八糟的地方跑，也别老去神奇动物司——小子你对有些生物的繁殖和培育过于上心了！”

Victor低下了头。已经卸去傲罗处职位的丹帝一身轻，宽慰道这也没什么不好的，大家都要有些个人爱好。奇巴纳气冲冲表示你知不知道已经有一些无良媒体发文指出我们的新职员是个……

疯子。

最后这个词奇巴纳还是没好意思说。话题最终结束于丹帝的下班时间就不谈公事了。Victor同两人挥手告别，然后在两个男人的注视下向街道的另一头走去。直到他遇到了红灯，他停下了步子转过身，回望那两个一直会注视他的人。

他看到了他们。在昏暗的天空下，丹帝伸手拥抱了身边的男人。奇巴纳也配合的低下头，把他揽进了伞里。

Victor再次地长叹一口气，拨通了他送给赫普的手机。他一边等着电话里的忙音，一边在最后看了那两道身影一眼，转身走进了前方等待着他的雨夜。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你的阅读：）  
> 我可太喜欢78丹和HP趴了......


End file.
